Fate's Stance
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Caught in a civil war, Esmee must find a way to bring peace to Skyrim once more while dealing with her past, dragons and falling for the love of her life. Esmee has to choose between the love of her life and the peace of Skyrim. Oc/Ulfric one-sided Oc/Vilkas.
1. The Breton and The Nords

_ **Summary: **_Caught in a civil war, Esmee must find a way to bring peace to Skyrim once more while dealing with her past, dragons and falling for the love of her life. Esmee has to choose between the love of her life and the peace of Skyrim. Oc/Ulfric one-sided Oc/Vilkas.

I do not and will not own Skyrim or any of the Elder Scrolls Games. This story follows some quest-lines and the new DLC Dragonborn in later chapters.

_I just own Esmee. _

_Please review and tell me what you think =) if this worth continuing _

* * *

**Fate Stance **_  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter One: The Breton and The Nords**

It was freaking cold, too cold for her taste when she almost sink though the snow. Esmee rubbed her arms together for warmth, shivering. The snow continued to dropped from the clouds above. It was very obvious that she wasn't from this land. The people that she passed up on her journey worn thick coats and heavy attire made for the cold while she; a Breton never experience this kind of weather much. She worn just a long sleeve shirt and some dirty trousers. She wasn't a nord. Esmee almost fell to her knees the third time. She gasped for air, tired from all the traveling by foot she had made. She looked straight in front of her. It was plain white. No road, no trees, no people or any animals other than wolves. A few more days and she would be in Riverwood. She wasn't sure if she would make it throughout the night.

Hooves.

Esmee frozen.

Her ears twitched; straining to hear what was coming from behind. Was it friend or foe? She reached for her old silver blade that she found just outside of a tavern in Daggerfall. Horses. She heard screams and shouts. Esmee turned around and came nose to nose with a horse that was carrying a carriage filled with prisoners bonded. The imperial who drove the horses looked down at her with a harden look within his eyes.

"What seem to be the hold up?" called one Imperial soldier who rode up on his horse.

"A spy." replied the driver of the carriage.

Esmee eyes widened, realizing how much shit she got herself into.

"What are you doing by the border Breton?" Demanded the imperial on the horse. Her mouth dried. Her throat tightened. She felt everything within her closing in. The prisoners in the carriage looked at her with interest. Most of them wore purple armor, while one wore fine clothes and the other just like her. His head bent over, not paying attention to anything.

Everything within her told her to run. To run off to the side and lose them. If the Imperial on the horse follow her kill him, but all her body could do was stand there staring. The Imperial sighed heavily, impatient.

He got off of his horse and draw his sword.

"Doesn't matter, up in the carriage spy." He demanded, Esmee draw her blade and just then the fight was ensure. The imperial in the carriage jumped down and drew his blade circling her back, Esmee blade met the first Imperial who seem very determined to over power her. Confused on what just happening to her she pushed his blade and deflect it with 30 seconds, the Imperial cried in shock as Esmee blade pieced his shoulder causing him to kneel. Cries from the prisoner encourages her to fight off her attacker. Damn Imperials. Now she couldn't stand them. Not noticing the one behind her back before it's too late, she cried out in pain when his blade slashed though her shoulder making her drop her sword with a cling.

The battle was over.

Just quick.

At least she got one.

The Imperial on the ground grid his teeth holding his arm with his one hand, he pulled her down to the ground with the help of the other.

"Damn bitch." He growled; ripping, clothing being torn. The cries of the prisoners died down. Her face being pushed into the cold icy snow. She felt the clothing she worn being wiped from her body. Tears stained her eyes. Imperial justice be damned.

"You can have her Milan, I'm sitting this one out. When your done throw her in the back with the other trash." replied the one who arm was wounded. Esmee felt half of the pressure on her body lifted.

"Shut up." He commanded to the prisoners who became rowdy, witnessing,

Esmee lifted her head from the snow and stared into Milan disgusted eyes. Only in her undergarments she spit in his face.

He wiped her spit from his cheek angry, gathering a bunch of her locks of hair within his hand.

"Still willing to fight Breton? You don't know what you got yourself into don't you wench?" and with that he began to drag her into the near by bush. She began to wail and kicking but it was no use. She was too weak from the fight and from the cold.

'Please Talos."

Cold.

She felt very dirty.

Her thighs began to hurt even more from the bruising.

She shivered.

Moving away to the corner. Many gave her looks of pity. Few of the women whispering to her it would all end soon it would be okay. Many of the guys stared at the Imperials head in anger. They began to move once more.

She didn't talk nor speak. The events still flesh in her head. Soon she found herself falling asleep, her head fell softly onto a blond nord shoulder. His hair was braided at one part to the side. He was gagged and his hands were bonded together. He flinched.

Glancing at the Breton's head he felt sorry, sorry for her fate that she had to endure. Damn Imperials. Where was their honor? Ulfric glared; he will get them. Every last damn Imperial. He would stop till they all destroyed. The Breton girl sighed softly in her sleep and he felt uncomfortable for a moment.

Let the poor girl get her sleep.

He was surprised she was able to fall asleep so easy after what happened.


	2. The Dragon and The Escape

_ **Summary: **_Caught in a civil war, Esmee must find a way to bring peace to Skyrim once more while dealing with her past, dragons and falling for the love of her life. Esmee has to choose between the love of her life and the peace of Skyrim. Oc/Ulfric one-sided Oc/Vilkas.

Thank you so far for the review and the favorites, and alerts =)

It makes me happpy ^^ knowing some people is reading this. XD Anyway here is the next chapter of the story. Some dialog and acts isn't the same in the quest, but it serve all the same.

I do not and will not own Skyrim or any of the Elder Scrolls Games. This story follows some quest-lines and the new DLC Dragonborn in later chapters.

_I just own Esmee. _

_Please review and tell me what you think =) if this worth continuing _

* * *

**Fate Stance **_  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter Two: The Dragon and The Escape**

Helgen; a place Esmee haven't been to since she was a girl. When her father traveled across the border to deliver some supplies to the town. Bond, she glanced out weakly, and depressingly, all hope left her onto the houses that the carriage passed. She was cold. She felt dirty. She was hurt and stripped bare. One family pushed their son into the house forcefully, didn't want to give more attention to them than needed. The town was surrounded by Imperials. Many of the prisoners, grunted, as the carriage came to a stop with a jerk. A few more Imperial soldiers came by surrounding the carriage.

"Damn Imperials." One Stormcloak chocked out in disgust. Esmee stole many glances from Ulfric. He was the Ulfric Stormclock. Jarl of Windhelm, and the leader of the rebel Stormcloaks. Once she figured out where she was held captive with she knew her fate was death. His storm was well-known in her land; on how he killed the high king with just his voice. Maybe that was why he was gagged.

The Imperials started to take down the prisoners and she shook unsteady on her legs almost stumbling over to Ulfric. Who just stood up high like a stature...strong and tall even though he was about to be put to death. Esmee glance around, they were by a huge tower. In front of the tower was many Imperial guards, priests and of course Prisoners. There was a chopping block. A basket at the end filled with one of the Stormcloak heads, lined up.

She called him the reaper.

The executioner, stood in all black, masked. So that was how they would kill them. Sick. She felt very sick. Ulfric began to walk in front of her, as the nameless prisoner hopped down the carriage. When it was her turn she fell. Landed on the side. She couldn't get up. Bonded and weak from the past battle and the capture. The Imperial grabbed her long-haired pulling her up forcefully, making her gasped in pain.

"Stand scum."

Esmee shook scared.

She stumbled to the line of people, behind Ulfric.

Hadvar checked off the last prisoner name before coming to the one he wanted the most to see dead. The one who killed his high king.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric muffled grunts.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." Hadvar checked his name off.

When Ulfric left to be with the other prisoners, he didn't gave a look back. Hadvar the long brown-haired Imperial glance up at her,

"Name?"

"Esmee of Daggerfall." Esmee almost stumbled.

_"You from Daggerfall, Breton? Fleeing from some court intrigue?"_

This was good. If he didn't see her name on the list that means she wasn't one of those rebels. They would realize their mistake and let her go freely. Hope settled in at long last but that quickly died down when Hadvar looked over to his captain,

"Her name isn't on the list."

The Captain glared at Esmee and she could felt a cold chill shiver down her back.

"It doesn't matter. Treat her like the others."

Hadvar glance at her with pity,

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure we send your body back to Daggerfall." and with that, scared, disbelief at what just happened to her she forced herself to walk to the line. A few Imperial soldiers cleaned the mess down the trail of a man who had tried to run from his fate. He was instantly shot down by steel arrows.

The priest gave them their last rights, before they quickly, took one of the prisoners.

The Headsmen raised up the blade and soon all Esmee heard was a silent cling of the steel hitting the block, the nord's head rolled into the basket his body went limp lifeless. She was so happened to be next. Oh Talos save her.

She forced herself to walk forward.

She kneeled laying her head on the block, blood that wasn't her own stuck to the side of her cheek. The Headsmen raised up his blade once more, her head tilted, but what she came to see in her last seconds was not of a plain tower but what was on top of it. A huge beast stared down onto them all, opened it's mouth and began to wail and roared. The blade dropped to the ground with a loud cling as everyone stared up at the terrifying beast.

D-Dragon

Now she saw all.

"What the hell is that?" Called the Imperial soldier who drew out his sword.

The dragon roared one more time before opening his mouth wider letting out fire that engulfed them all.

"Come Breton, the Gods wouldn't get us another chance." Ralof called to her, helping her off the chopping block dodging the flames.

Esmee screamed.

Her hands shook uncontrollable, as Ralof lead her to the other side of Helgen after countering Hadvar, rushing into the other tower, which he lead her to, he bolted the door. Soon she was face with the man she fell asleep on last night during the ride her, but this time he was ungagged and not bonded anymore. He was freed, like Ralof and she wondered how they gotten their self free while she was still bond. She blushed, remembering, when she woke up. He didn't seem the mind the fact she fell asleep on her shoulder.

"I see you're alright, Ralof." Ulfric commented warmly, and Ralof smiled at his friend and Jarl.

"It's good that you make it."

Ulfric glanced at Esmee,

"You should find a way to cut the ropes."

Ralof nodded his head, "I'm planning onto when I get a weapon." Not long till the wall upstairs came crumbling down, as the Dragon's head poked in roaring, snatching one of the guards within it's teeth and taking off. The guard screamed in pain trying to shake the Dragon off of him, but it was no use. He was done far.

"Damn, we must hurry." Ralof gasped, leading Ulfric who had told him it was alright, we will make it out later that he has something to do first before leaving.

"This way," Ralof lead her upstairs where the hole in the wall was visible. Outside, almost every building was engulfed in flames. Screams and the sound of battle reached her ears. She knew she would be scar for awhile.

"See the house down there? Jump down and go, I'll meet up with you soon." Ralof commanded as Esmee looked down to a house that it's roof was smashed into, or blown away, unease. This was a BIG jump and there was fire!

The Dragon roared once more.

Esmee leaped into the house and hit her knee on the wooden floor. Her entire body tremble in pain as she forced herself up and run downstairs and into the town of Helgen. She saw another entrance of a tower, remembering the day her father lead her to it and where it leads to, she dashed toward the entrance. Esmee couldn't believe that she was still standing and still fighting.


End file.
